


Anders Van de Graaff

by NotSafeForWork



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bad hair days, Crack, Electricity trick, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSafeForWork/pseuds/NotSafeForWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This cracky little drabble was inspired by an IRC chat. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders Van de Graaff

Fenris was close. _Very_ close.

Anders could tell by the way his breathing grew ever more ragged, his thrusts shallower and more jerky, his grip on the healer’s hips almost tight enough to hurt.

Looking down into those intense green eyes, Anders held one hand up and waggled his fingers questioningly. No matter how many times they had done this, he always asked permission. _They_ always asked permission.

In answer, Fenris curled upward and pulled his head down for a kiss. Wolf or no, the elf had a spine like a snake. Anders kept rocking against him and at that critical moment he reached back and cupped the warrior’s scrotum in his hand, sending an electric charge throughout Fenris’ body just as the elf squeezed his eyes shut and cried out from the force of his release.  


At the exact same time, Fenris reached up and did one of his favorite things; pulled out the tie that held Anders’ ponytail.

The healer felt the static pulse encompassing the flesh beneath him, amplified by the lyrium markings and causing a marked tingling sensation wherever skin met skin. He also felt that pulse racing back through his own skin, lighting up his nerve endings, bringing on his own release and…causing every hair on his head to separate and stand out like an aureole.  


It quite ruined the moment, actually.

Especially when Fenris, who had been tilting his head up for another kiss even as he languidly opened his eyes, stopped short and widened those eyes incredulously. Then, annoyingly, he started to laugh. At least, Anders supposed it was laughter. He didn’t really make any sound, but the elf dropped his forehead against the healer’s chest and his whole body shook, which in turn shook Anders and made his hair pop and crack as the strands swayed against each other. Which only made Fenris shake more.

Anders huffed and tried to get up. But Fenris just tightened his arms around him and held him there until his laughter finally subsided. When he finally lay back against the mattress the way his eyes lit with humor and the rare, open smile that crossed his face caused the breath to catch in the healer’s throat and almost brought him right back out of his snit. Almost.

Then the smile turned into a smirk as the elf held up the tie and said,  
“No wonder you always wear this thing.”


End file.
